interstellar_pilot_the_enclavefandomcom-20200213-history
Conglomerate
Discovery: '''2230 (Old Conglomerate), 2237 (New Conglomerate) '''Sectors: '''16 '''Planetary Sectors: '''6 '''Asteroid Field Sectors (Type-B): '''6 '''Asteroid Field Sectors (Type-H): '''2 '''Fringe Sectors: '''2 The Conglomerate was the first discovered region of Wild Space, and it is still the largest known region, representing alone nearly half of all sectors in Wild Space. Currently controlled by the Enclave, the discovery of the Conglomerate happened in 2 parts. The first 8 sectors of the Conglomerate were discovered by NASA in 2230, while exploring the first recorded wormhole, in the rings of Saturn. This wormhole led to Gatopea. The 8 sectors, between Gatopea, Beta Pindola and Galene, are known today as the Old Conglomerate. It was only in 2237 that a few miners from NWM reported a wormhole in the fringes of Beta Pindola. First tought to be an unstable wormhole, it actually led to Dagola, the first of 8 new sectors only accessible through Beta Pindola. The Conglomerate today is under the control of 2 of the Enclave factions, and it is currently the Enclave's main piece of territory. The Old Conglomerate belongs to Star Omega, and the New Conglomerate to Steel Collective. The wormhole in Gatopea is the only way that connects the Conglomerate to Sol. Old Conglomerate '''Gatopea The first planetary sector colonized. It is currently a Star Omega trade hub, and one of the terminals of the Gatopea-Beta Pindola Trade Route, the first interstellar trade route established. Androla A type-B asteroid field sector. Star Omega has a refinery and a military outpost here. Sometimes, minor pirate factions build in Androla's fringes. It belongs to the Gatopea-Beta Pindola Trade Route. It also houses Starbeam Express' Repair Shop, its base of operations. Terekos A type-B asteroid field sector. Here, Star Omega has a refinery and a military outpost. Pirate activity is low in the sector. It belongs to the Gatopea-Beta Pindola Trade Route. Hellemus The only ttype-H asteroid field sector in the Old Conglomerate. Star Omega has a refinery and a military outpost here. Pirate activity is high sometimes, due to the proximity to Solace. Dymapa 753 A type-B asteroid field sector. At times a thriving pirate sector, NWM now has a refinery here. Star Omega has a military outpost. It is believed that the last remnants of Zerkers in the Old Conglomerate are based here, but their base is yet to be found. Galene A planetary sector and Star Omega's base of operations. It hosts the Motherboard, the main Omega shipyard and the military HQ. The Overseer patrols this sector and scares off pirates who manage to sneak by Hellemus from Solace. Solace The only fringe sector in the Old Conglomerate. At times Fortuna Rebels' base of operations, it is now home for all kinds of pirate factions, the dominant one being Galactic Hounds. Star Omega sees no point in operating in Solace, as it has no use and it does not stand in the way of any trade route. SOM has a highly defended military outpost guarding the wormhole to Hellemus, and advices traders to simply stay out of Solace. Sometimes, the Overseer or the Stars of Iron may patrol here to intimidate pirates. Beta Pindola A planetary sector, Star Omega's trade hub and a terminal of the Gatopea-Beta Pindola Trade Route. The only planetary sector known to have minable asteroids (type-B). New Conglomerate Dagola The border between Steel Collective and Star Omega, as well as the Old and New Conglomerate. Steel Collective operates here, with a military outpost and several laser V turrets defending the border, to protect trade routes with the Old Conglomerate from raids. Eta Solus A planetary sector. Steel Collective has a Trade Station here, supplied by human corporations. They also have a military outpost. Siris 136 Steel Collective's base of operations. Their main Trade Station and military HQ, "Temple of Steel", are in here. Human corporations supply all commodities. Tau Dalmus A type-H asteroid field sector. Tau Dalmus Mining Corp has a refinery here. Pirate factions hide in the fringes. Terrantin Once TEF' base of operations, this fringe sector is now a den for all minor mercenary agencies in the New Conglomerate. Given Steel's dependence on its mercenary work, none of them will likely grow bigger than they are now. Constar Former Black Sail stronghold, it now hosts all bases of operations of pirate factions. Zerkers in the New Conglomerate are suspected to hide here as well. Steel's military outpost protects the only other station: a refinery owned by Sierra Holdings, the only one brave (or foolish) enough to build here. Pindares A planetary sector. Steel Collective owns its less profitable Trade Station here, with a military outpost. Human corporations supply the trade stations. Andris A type-B asteroid field sector. Mining operations are based here, due to the low pirate activity. It has 3 refineries, one owned by Sierra Holdings.